Jay Nara
Afterimage Clone, Apex Aura, Arrow Shadow Clone Technique, Art of Wingless Flight, Bala, Big Ball Rasengan, Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Body Revive Technique, Cero, Cero Córnea, Cero Metralleta, Cero Oscuras, Chakra Absorption Technique, Chakra Enhanced Strength, Chakra Levitation Technique, Chakra Scalpel, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Clone Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Continuous Tailed Beast Balls, Crawling Rope, Dynamic Action, Dynamic Entry, Escape Velocity, Event Horizon, Eye Mind Reading, Eyes of the Beholder, Flying Thunder God Technique, Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder, Flying Thunder God Slash, Flying Thunder God: Second Step, Instinctual Kung Fu, Gran Rey Cero, Great Spiralling Ring, Haki, Haki: Busoshoku, Haki: Kenbunshoku, Haki: Haoshoku, Hybrid Hand Seals, Jinchūriki Forms, Kage Buyo, La Mirada Cero, Leaf Great Whirlwind, Leaf Rising Wind, Leaf Strong Whirlwind, Lead Whirlwind, Mashiro Supa Cero, Needle Jizō, Psionic Membrane, Pulse Shaping, Rasengan, Repulsion Technique, Ryūsui Seikūken, Satellite, Satellite: Raw Rotating Rejuvenation, Seikūken, Spiralling Ring, Spiraling Serial Spheres, Spiraling Strife Spheres, Shadow Clone Technique, Strongest Shield, Summoning Technique; Nekomata Phoenix Dragon, Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball, Tailed Beast Telepathy, Tailed Beast Ball, Tailed Beast Chakra Arms, Theta State, Thunderous Entry, Two-Tails Armor of the Sun, Two-Tails Chakra Mode, Two-Tails Corrupted Chakra Mode (Locked), Two-Tails Fire Ball, Uchiha Flame Formation, Uchiha Return, Violent - Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind, Wicked Wonderland, Youth Full Power, Zangerin, Crane Wing Formation, Daytime Tiger, Eight Gates Released Formation, Evening Elephant, Front Lotus, Morning Gorilla, Morning Peacock, Night Guy, One Man Front Lotus, Raging Demon, Reverse Lotus, Shin Shoryuken, Wrath of the Raging Demon, Earth Release: Added-Weight_Rock_Technique, Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears, Earth Release: Stone Forest, Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique, Fire Release: Armor of the Sun, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, Fire Release: Blaze of Glory, Fire Release: Converging Tails of the Feline, Fire Release: Dance of the Flaming Bird's Talons, Fire Release: Erupting Core of the Sun, Fire Release: Fiery Barrier, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Goryūtenmetsu, Fire Release: Heat of the Sun, Fire Release: Heat Ray, Fire Release: Hellfire of the Eternal Nightmare, Fire Release: Incineration Technique, Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work, Fire Release: Ittō Kasō, Fire Release: Kongōbaku, Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Fire Release: Salvo of Flames, Fire Release: Sōkatsui, Fire Release: Sudden Ignition, Fire Release: Swimming in Flames Technique, Lightning Release: Byakurai, Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Lightning Release: Chidori, Lightning Release: Chidori Current, Lightning Release: Chidori Senbon, Lightning Release: Chidori Sharp Spear, Lightning Release: Dance of the Swirling Lightning, Lightning Release: Electrical Bombardment, Lightning Release: Elbow, Lightning Release: External Shockwave, Lightning Release: External Light Source, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind, Lightning Release: Guillotine Drop, Lightning Release: Hell Stab, Lightning Release: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō, Lightning Release: Jūgeki Byakurai, Lightning Release: Liger Bomb, Lightning Release: Lightning Release: Lightning Oppression Horizontal, Lightning Release: Lightning Release: Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop, Lightning Release: Iron Claw, Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang, Lightning Release: Lightning Cutter, Lightning Release: Lightning Straight, Lightning Release: Lightning Transmission, Lightning Release: Punisher Ball, Lightning Release: Raikōhō, Lightning Release: The Glow of Thunder, Lightning Release: Thunderclap, Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks, Water Release: Black Mist Technique, Water Release: Draining Flood, Water Release: Dustless Bewildering Cover, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks, Water Release: Flash Flood, Water Release: Fountain Stream, Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Frost Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave, Water Release: Water Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, Water Release: Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Water Severing Wave, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Spear, Wind Release: Blade of Wind, Wind Release Chakra Mode, Wind Release: Circular Saw, Wind Release: Circular Saw: Break, Wind Release: Circular Saw: Connection, Wind Release: Circular Saw: Expansion, Wind Release: Circular Saw: Multiplication, Wind Release: Dance of the Blossoming Tornado, Wind Release: Dance of the Flourishing Wind, Wind Release: Divine Mountain Wind, Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, Wind Release: External Retreat, Wind Release: Fist of the Eye of the Storm, Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon, Wind Release: Immediate Evisceration, Wind Release: Infinite Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Pressure Damage, Wind Release: Spiraling Wind Ball, Wind Release: Spiraling Wind Barrage, Wind Release: Theft of Breath, Wind Release: Tornado Barrier, Wind Release: Tornado Watch, Wind Release: Typhoon Mirage, Wind Release: Vacuum Fist, Wind Release: Vacuum Wave, Wind Release: Wicked Storm, Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique, Wind Release: Wind Dragon, Wind Release: Wind Snake, Curse Technique: Voodoo Spell, Black Spider Lily, Cutting Shadow Attack, Devouring Shadow Technique, Dimensional Predator, Distant Shadow Manipulation, Hiding in the Shadows Technique, Shadow Contortion, Shadow Detection Technique, Shadow Gathering Technique, Shadow Hull, Shadow Imitation Technique, Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique, Shadow Neck-Binding Technique, Shadow Sewing Technique, Shadow Stalker, Spatial Continuity, Adamantine Sealing Chains, Ant Seal, Assisted Chakra Repellent Barrier, Bijū Seal, Bow/Arrow Seals, Chakra Absorption Seal, Chakra Chains Barrier, Compressing Compass, Dark Sealing Method, Dragon Seal, Enclosing Technique, Explosive Seal, Fire Sealing Method, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Flying Thunder God Stamping Seal, Four Black Fogs Formation, Four Pointed Implosion Seal, Gravity Seals, Infinite Embrace, Lens of Envy, Lens of Gluttony, Lens of Lust, Lens of Wrath, Lightning Flash Blade Creation, Mind's Eye of the Kagura, Omni-Elemental Sealing Method, Phoenix Seal, Prevention Seal, Senjutsu Seals, Sensing Barrier, Sensing Barrier Pass Technique, Space-Time Cancellation, Spiritual Enclosure Barrier, Storage Seals, Strongman Seal, Training Facility Seal, True Power Formula, Unsealing Technique, Uzumaki Chakra Threading Reinforcement, Uzumaki Chakra Sealing Technique, Uzumaki Sealing Technique, Ice Release: Chasing Pillars of Frost, Ice Release: Crystalline Illumination, Ice Release: Crystalline Structure, Ice Release: Death's Embrace, Ice Release: External Freezing, Ice Release: Flash Freeze Technique, Ice Release: Frigid Tendrils, Ice Release: Frigid Wind Scythe, Ice Release: Frost Gale, Ice Release: Frozen Hilt, Ice Release: Frozen Redemption, Ice Release: Glacial Palm, Ice Release: Glacial Resentment, Ice Release: Glacial Vapor Storm, Ice Release: Ice Clone, Ice Release: Ice Pulsing Bubble, Ice Release: Javelins of Frost, Ice Release: Keeping the Blizzard at Bay, Ice Release: Restless Pursuer of the Frozen Storm, Ice Release: Restraint, Ice Release: Satellite: Frigid Follower, Ice Release: Severe Cold Explosion, Ice Release: Severe Cold Overtaking, Scorch Release: Armor of the Sun, Scorch Release: Dragon's Roar, Scorch Release: Satellite: Scorching Seekers, Scorch Release: Sunlight Expansion, Blood Release: Armor of Blood, Blood Release: Bloodborne Snake, Blood Release: Bloodletting Liquefaction, Blood Release: Blood Clone, Blood Release: Blood Spear, Blood Release: Blood Survey, Blood Release: Crimson Entanglement, Blood Release: Crimson Fog, Blood Release: Death Reaper Crimson Scythe, Blood Release: Forbidden Life Consumption, Blood Release: Hexagonal Whips, Blood Release: Invisible Black, Blood Release: Parasitic Blood Puppet, Blood Release: Unholy Regeneration, Decay Release: Butterflies of Blight, Decay Release: Corpse Eaters, Decay Release: Midnight Mist, Decay Release: Orbs of Ruin, Decay Release: Rotten Breath, Decay Release: Satellite: Decadent Disciple, Decay Release: Unholy Flames of Pestilence, Decay Release: Wail of Decay, Dust Release: Bullet, Dust Release: Compressed Drones, Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique, Dust Release: Devastation Of The Primitive World, Dust Release: Devil's Daycare in the Afterlife, Dust Release: Doppelganger, Dust Release: Satellite: Perishing Particles, Dust Release: Scattered Particles, Dust Release: Space-Time Extermination, Dust Release: Swirling Annihilation, Apex Sage Mode, Sage Art: Dankū, Sage Art: El Escudo, Full Counter, Sage Art: Kurohitsugi, Natural Aura, Natural Aura: Molten Skin, Natural Aura: Natural Armor, Natural Aura: Natural Bubble, Natural Aura: Natural Shell, Natural Aura: Shell of Radiance, Natural Energy Transfer Technique, Nature's Transmutation, Sage Art: Dead World, Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation, Sage Art: Medusa's Embrace, Sage Art: Petrifaction Cloud, Sage Art: Silent Scythe, Shizengan, Shizenjutsu, Six Paths Apex Sage Mode, Six Paths Art: Pure Destruction, Six Paths Art: Snatch, Coercion Sharingan, Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow,Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Optimization of Speed, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stake Technique, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Izanagi, Izanami, Object Manipulation Technique, Owatatsumi, Suguwara no Michizane, Tenjin, |tools= Kunai, Exploding Kunai, Shuriken, Exploding Shuriken, Three Mystical Orbs, Manji Cloak, Golden Chain and Two Wedding Bands, Stealth Lenses, Silencer Buds, Abel, Argent, Bōei, Cain, Dēcapitāre Goliath, Kōgeki, Omni-Elemental Bombs, Sol, }} Jay Nara is a reserved man, focusing his attentions towards being a Father for his children, his duties as an Immortal Agent of Jashin, and now his role as the Nidaime Shiokage of Uzushio. As such, the man has set himself to have the mental and physical prowess to do all three, all in service to his home. 'Background' Since his birth from a dying mother and a deranged father Jay would know suffering. With an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck, he’s was already close to losing his life. Fortunately, the nurses and doctor would prevent such a tragedy from happening with their quick thinking. From this tragedy, his Sharingan would manifest in the newborn’s eyes as soon as they gazed upon the first light. It would be a full week before the actual color of the newborn's eyes was known. The beginning of Jay’s life would be filled with constant training in a hermit-like environment, living within the home his grandfather built for his wife. They remained solely in the high altitude of Lightning Country, never leaving that country for any reason. Jay was an obedient child and he would grow up to admire his grandfather. Multiple quotes from his grandfather would be burned into his mind that would remain in his brain until his grandfather left. Now alone, Jay would travel around until he got into a fight with someone that wrecked his entire world! He’d wake up in the hospital and he wouldn’t remember a single thing about his past or who he was. The nurses had told him that his name was Jay. That was it, no last name, no kin, nothing else at all. Not sure if he should be discouraged or not, the young teen would travel around. This would be where his journey actually started. He had spent a lot of time just having fun like a normal teenager. Even when he was being bullied into possible confrontations, he would find some way to weasel out of them. Not much was known around this time as the underage drinking and perverted tendencies overtook him. This would be around the same time that he became more and more against fighting. Rediscovering his Abilities It had been a year since he’d lost his memories and abilities, until one night around the age of 16. Jay had wandered into a campsite that was being occupied by a few individuals of a sinister nature. Bandits, led by a missing-nin who’s name was never told. Unable to escape them, he was forced to fight, though his muscles reacted on their own. Unsure about what was going on, Jay went along with the flow of battle and learned all about his latent abilities. Impressed by the teen’s power, the missing nin decided he was going to kill the kid on his own. The battle would be hard and Jay’s Sharingan would make its reappearance. The missing-nin would be using a pure white sword that often cut into the Nara’s flesh. Though in a frantic fashion, the young teen would come out victorious, a multitude of shadow tendrils all around him and stabbing into the man’s body and head. Jay took the man’s sword as his own and he would travel around more, relearning all of his skills from what felt like a past life. The trauma of his first series of kills would escape him as the awesomeness of his power came forth. His abstinence from fighting would quickly dissolve as he did everything in his own power to learn all he could. This would continue for the next four years, growing stronger. Though he’d meet many people and each of them would play a big role in his life. Many like, Rosemary, who’d he quickly marry and have children with. Satomi, who’d take him in as her own adopted little brother. Tsukiko would be a woman that eventually took him in as her own adopted son. Jote would get him started on learning about the art of Blood Release in her village’s Academy. Kevin Tenchi would take him in as his own adopted little brother and would bequest the Hiki Toucho bloodline over to him. These would be just some of the people he’d have grown comfortable with, to the point that he had considered them family, despite neither of them being blood related. Unlocking his Memories At this time, he had yet to fully unlock the power within him to control the blood within in. When that moment came, around the time of his wife's murder, it also allowed him to force the metaphorical key into the lock in his mind and force it open. After the flood of memories, he would be overtaken by a literal flood of emotions, mostly rage as it was necessary for him to unlock the dark art of blood manipulation. Being about 20 with children to take care of, he's vowed to get as strong as possible to protect them. He went out into the world to begin his ascension to the top of the charts. Integration in the Realm From afar, the Nara has always wondered about the open world from inside his secluded training location. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to grow stronger by himself, he went out to meet new people, stronger people. Making sure to befriend those he's met, he's managed to keep himself alive against those such as Iburi Ray, who'd also eventually become his adopted brother, Ichirou Ōtsutsuki and the man's sister Machina Uzumaki. Constantly training with them, he would get a tighter grip on the realm and how to better himself. He was sure that it was also time to set out to get a skilled sensei. So, Machina would inform him of a village she was returning to and would train him there. This village was more along the lines of a group, the secluded island that contained the Uzumaki Clan. Life on Uzumaki Island Life on the island was much different for the man, compared to his previous home in Lightning Country. The first and biggest change was the food that was present. Of course, having left his children home with a clone, he would look around for Machina, in hopes of beginning his training as soon as possible. His journey would lead him to discover that she had died in battle, against whom, he wasn’t even certain. Feeling dejected, the man who would take her place would be the Leader of the Uzumaki Clan, Athos Raikon, but he would need to find the man first. An explosion of chakra and just a bit of blood provided him with enough materials to track the man down. In finding him, he was able to not only convince the man to allow him to join the village, but to also train under the large behemoth of a man. Joining the village, he would immediately be bestowed the rank of Jōnin and received his Uzumaki headband. The time after that, would be spent training and getting acquainted with other Uzumaki, like Hono Uzumaki, Keitō Uzumaki and Genesis Uzumaki. Through them, he would get an awareness of many other individuals from other villages in the realm that were still alive and worthy of knowing about. As more and more people fluttered towards the island, an upgrade was desired and the man was able to be a part of history, the creation of Uzushiogakure. Uzushiogakure As the transition was brought about, certain people would fade from activity and disappear into the limelight of inactivity. As such changes would be made. The first change would be the appointing of Keitō as the Shodai Shiokage, a decision that was followed by appointing Genesis as the Daimyo of the land. The Nara had grown to trust and adore these men with his life, more than pleased with the changes. Shortly after, his sensei would leave him be, believing there was little else to train the man in. Because of this, Jay grew bored and expressed interest in basically running their ANBU. With Hono MIA, the baton was given to him with zero disagreements from anyone. Tasked with starting from scratch, the man scrounged through the ranks and picked the very best. Gathering a few hundred men and women to start with, he presented the group to their Shiokage and cemented his position in the village. After this, he focused on growing strong enough to properly lead his group, steadily growing their ranks and making small changes here or there, gently fading into the shadows. During this time, the man would meet more people, fall in love, out of love and introduce the world to three new small humans. Invasion of the Specter The man wouldn’t busy himself with much of anything, only focusing on getting stronger and greedier, his soul quickly being consumed by the dark power he was amassing. He would have completely denounced his humanity and become a Demon of Chaos by the time of an unearthly arrival. Serean's visit to their village, much like the other villages, would be wrought with complete and utter chaos. The sheer magnitude of the panic and corruption was absolutely orgasmic to the Nara. The man wanted nothing more than to consume the power of the unholy spirit. Sadly, his confrontation would bear no sweet fruit. The struggle of power, while seemingly close in his favor, would not even be close enough. Having failed to absorb the power of the spirit, he would obtain small fragments of it that would bring about the evolution of his power in the form of the Seven Sins. But, he would partially succeed in a different form, semi-driving the being from the village, only because of the runes being broken by other parties. The partial victory would leave the village devastated, completely rattled by the event, an event that wouldn’t ever be fully recovered from. With the departure, the spirit would reclaim his leftover corruption, the village in complete shambles. Invasion Aftermath The aftermath would be in the form of clean up, salvages and search and rescues. Almost as if answering the prayers, Tobias would return home to assist the village. The invasion had forced their Shiokage to be presumed KIA, not as a direct result of Serean, but because of his own dealings with The Shinigami. As Tobias learned of his home, he grew vengeful and the Nara had a new sparring partner to take up his time and desire to grow stronger. With the Pirate King taking charge of the situation, Jay focused himself on chasing that power. Developing tunnel vision, his focus would keep him from truly making logical decisions, leaving most of the cleanup in the hands of the Manji Organization. He was slowly growing unfit to lead them, believing he should pass the baton to someone else. He recalled their forces from foreign soil to better protect their home, wanting to do better with them. Life in Turmoil By this point in time, he would have participated in a tournament and obtained possession of Matatabi, and with her help, his descent into darkness was beginning to seem like it wouldn’t be a permanent vacation. Slowly but surely, he stepped out of the shadows, meeting with Eric Nara and Itachi Uchiha as they hunted for the murderer of the Brute of Konoha. While, they would end up failing to find Yujo, Jay would develop a mentorship with Eric, more than pleased to find another Nara. From there, everything else seemed like a blur. It wasn’t long until he was running around, snatching up whatever power he could get his hands on, losing touch with pretty much everybody, even his sister, Momo. He was getting a phoenix and a dragon, becoming immortal with the help of Hazama, losing his souls and getting Decay and Dust Releases from a returned Athos, helping the construction of a new base with The Nara Order. A ton of events put his life into tumult, not knowing just what he wanted to do with himself. A brief possession of the Nine-Tails Fox let him know that he needed to get himself together. He had grown tired of making poor decisions in the name of power. If he was going to grow strong, he needed it to be a proper step into it. With this on his mind, he drew up a plan for his secretary to follow, naming her the Interim Commander and went on a training sabbatical into Cibanhujy. Training with the Phoenixes The training sabbatical inside the World of Phoenixes would only last six months in the real world, but inside would last much longer. Because of the time dilation, it would mean 24 years would pass on by, doubling the man’s age to 48, with his real time birthday making it 49. And because of his immortality and his incredibly youthful body, his appearance wouldn’t be exceeding that of a thirty year old. Of course, he had a feeling it wasn’t true, as Tsuyo’s son had lived there for many years. So he would simply believe that every two months would be a year, to effectively make him about 28 years old… about a perfect example of his own little time skip. Either way, while training, he would develop the Apex Aura and multiple extra advancements to his craft. He would use the time to upgrade the quality of everything ability he possessed or would grow to possess, completely mastering them to their desired quality. He would go through the trials to obtain Scorch Release and would master that, signing his name on Archus' personal summoning scroll, and departing back into the realm to rejoin his village and check on the progress of Kat. 'Promotion to Shiokage' When the man returned home, he found the village suffering from neglect and the remains of Serean's corruption having grown even more prevalent. With no possible answer in sight, the man turned his attention towards the newly appointed Uzumaki Leader for advice. Not letting his emotions get the best of him, he let himself bathe in the light of the village, knowing he would help more outside of the shadows. His desire, integrity and sheer willpower to handle such a position, granted him the attention of their Daimyo, who saw fit to appoint the man the title of Nidaime Shiokage. From this position, he man is bent on elevating the village to its original standing of amazement and wonder. With Uzushiogakure's Council Members assisting him in their respective positions, and providing him with valuable advice, his goals only seem easier to complete in hindsight. ''Goals of the Second'' (Will be updated with Every Major Event) 'Personality' Starting from a young lad, the boy would be trained by his grandfather to retain a calm mind. For within a calm mind he would be able to think rationally and logically. This calm exterior would lay the foundation of his life, enjoying his time of training, until he suffered a blow to the noggin that caused him severe amnesia. Now a young teen, the boy would be unaware of a need for training and would spend his teens socializing like an ordinary teenager. This moment of time would be spent doing things with a carefree mindset, collecting friends and enemies as he continued to grow older. Eventually, after years of neglect with smoking, drinking and going through puberty, he would find himself remembering his training. Despite this, the amnesia would remain, but he would develop a mix of being serious and carefree. Because of this, he would find love in the form of a certain pink haired woman, totally hook, line and sinker for him. As proof of their love, he would quickly marry the woman and bring a trio of children into the world. But, everything soon changed when bandits attacked while his wife while she was shopping in the market. With a dead wife, the man would be filled with eternal sorrow, which quickly turned into pure wrath as he proceeded to avenge his wife. Despite the memories flooding back in his mind like a tsunami of rage, his resolve for growing stronger changed deeply. Now a widow with an unbearable psyche, the man would proceed to make many mistakes, forcing the void in his heart to gouge out even wider, which only made it easier to make even more mistakes. Since the trauma, he would encounter other women who would lay claim to his heart, bringing him a new trio of children. This would be the biggest divergence of the path he was on, bringing him and those he had loved immense pain. He would soon grow more cynical and develop sociopathic tendencies. Once he had encountered a chaotic God, his fall from grace would be complete, completely denouncing his humanity. Becoming a demon of chaos was something that hadn't affected Jay all that much, having already been developed into a cannibalistic monster. His family was ultimately keeping him rooted, but he had already embraced his corruption, his soul having no chance of being brought back to the light. The Sins in his soul would be under his complete control, a switch of religion would strip him of the souls he had consumed, but would grant him a better form of immortality. Even the infamous Sage Transformation disease wouldn't affect something already so broken. While his descent into the void had left him without friends, remorse and a care, he would eventually regain a sense of self. His most recent training sabbatical had allowed him the time to do so, reaching a balance within himself. While it was indeed a soft reboot on his heart, allowing him to care once again, he was still very much an evil person who only cared about himself, his family and his village. 'Appearance' Throughout the years, the Nara has kept himself in shape, physically, being a main point. While his height hasn't changed (Having remained at a solid six feet tall since his late teens), his weight, eyes and hair has seen significant alterations. His mass, under his version of Gravity Seals training, was in constant fluctuation. He's loaded up on the pounds to increase the intensity of his workouts, ultimately shaping his body into that of an Adonis. Because of this, he was soon capable of withstanding the deadly regimen when obtaining the Strongest Shield. His eyes were unique, being golden all throughout his descent into his devil status. It wasn't until many months prior, of his training sabbatical in Cibanhujy, that they began to flicker into deep red, without activating either of his Sharingan forms. This change was subsequent to his descent, shaped into being from his corrupt soul entirely rejecting his humanity. As the changes continued, he was forced to rely on Stealth Lenses to hide the cosmetics of his new pair of eyes from the public, for the time being. His hair, while once long to signify his connection with his old sensei, has been shortened once again as the Nara began to step more and more out of the Raikon's shadow. His attire hasn't changed all that much. The Nara is still a fan of 3-piece suits of dark colorations, with a pair of special gloves to go with certain outfits, and another to go with the others. On occasion, he would don a suit modeled after a Victorian style of wear, though he's yet to give up the habit of being barefoot. Argent, three inches of metal bands, would remain around his wrists and ankles, providing him with stylish pieces of fashion; along with the mementos around his neck he kept to remind him of his late wife. A pair of gradient styled glasses makes a return to his ensemble, having reminded him on how cool they made him look. Inside his coat jacket lies a pair of ''shoulder holsters for Cain and Abel, no longer using the seals on Argent to house them. Whilst in battle attire, the Nara will have a sword holster join his ensemble, which will hold his new weapon. Since becoming the second Shiokage of the village, the man began to add new additions to his attire: *The Formal Shiokage Hat would be the first. Similar in design to the other hats of leadership, more closely towards the Mizukage, due to the colors. The color, an ocean blue, would cover the most of the hat, with 潮''(Shio)'' marked in the same color surrounded by a diamond of white. **The Formal Shiokage Coat would be the second. Taking the wearer's usual formal attire into consideration, the coat would mostly resemble a trench coat that stops at Jay's midthigh. The overall color of the coat is white, while the inseam color of the coat is the same ocean blue of the village. The outside bottom of the coat, about 12 to 15 inches would be ocean blue swirls along the white background of the coat. And vertically printed in the same ocean blue would be his title, 二番目潮影. *He would also have a Casual Shiokage Hoodie, it being the third. In a similar design to his hat and coat, the hoodie would have the additional kanji marked on the left pectoral of the hoodie. Underneath his clothing, the seals on his body are pretty much the same. Having added and removed a few, as time went by, the seals on his person now only include: *Bijū Seal, the once Chakra Expansion Seal, the Bijū Seal resides on his chest, directly over his heart. The Bijū Seal has been converted into homes for Biju, the Rose often changing colors dependent on the Bijū inside them. With Matatabi inside the seal the color is dark blue. When it had held the Kyuubi, the color was a deep red. *Storage Seals, the storage seals are in the designs of thin tribal thorns wrapped around the joints of his fingers/knuckles making a total of 14 per hand, 28 overall. These seals hold his tools and pretty much everything he’s managed to seal within them at any given time since their creation many years prior. widths="200"> Rose101.jpg|Bijū Seal Storage Seal.jpg|Storage Seals Sage Seal.jpg|Repurposed Senjutsu Seals Dragon Wing.jpg|Dragon Seal Phoenix Wing.jpg|Phoenix Seal Chakra Absorption Seal.jpg|Redesigned Chakra Absorption Seal Flying Thunder God Stamping Seal.jpg|Flying Thunder God Stamping Seal *Senjutsu Seals, having repurposed the former Sage Seals, the new Fūinjutsu array allows for the immediate ensuring of Sage Mode initiation. Remaining over his right kidney, the seal really doesn't look any different. *Dragon Seal, serving as both a summoning tattoo and a beacon for Absalom, the Nara's FTG marker has been placed within the wing on the right side of his back to "Summon" the dragon to his person, while also functioning in a way to provide passage to his position should he ever venture into the World of Dragons. *Phoenix Seal, serving as both a summoning tattoo and a beacon for Aurora and only a summoning tattoo for Archus, the Nara's FTG marker has been placed within the wing on the left side of his back to "Summon" the phoenix to his person, while also functioning in a way to provide passage to his position should she ever venture into the World of Phoenixes. *Chakra Absorption Seal, taking the place of the former Heart of the Phoenix on the left side of his neck (Below his ear), the change provides him with the opportunity to get rid of the thorns that previously made up the seal around his arm. *Flying Thunder God Stamping Seal is located on the bottom of his left and right big toes. The man takes advantage of the fact that he's constantly barefoot to passively stamp the seal on the ground with each step. 'Abilities' Throughout his laugh, the young Nara has turned into quite the warrior scholar, dipping into multiple different styles of combat. From physical to energy-based attacks, combative strategy to specialized education, and from Bijū chakra to Sage Mode. His level of creativity keeps him in his collection of journals, steadily creating more and more techniques. Sometimes, he’s capable of modifying techniques on the flying, other times he’s able to work out the details of a technique entirely in his mind without even touching his journal. Though, he tries not to do such things too often as that leaves him backed up in updating the list. In his multiple forms of Shinobi combat, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Senjutsu, he feels he’s mastered them all, especially with the way he constantly trains his mind, body and even soul. After initially fortifying his body through training with various Fuinjutsu Techniques, he’s achieved an immensely high level of Strength, Speed, Durability and Reflexes. This level would only be increased even more so the greedier he became. After his lasting and focused training in Cibanhujy, he would find his growth reaching an ungodly peak in performance, his Chakra Reserves rising even more with it. Having worked outside of his enhancement powers for so long, he used his memories to draw a belief that his base could compete with other’s enhanced states. The man had the belief of fighting to defeat himself, not others. Because of this, and regaining just a bit of caring in his heart, he's gotten a focused grip on his ferocity. With the clearer mind, he's become less prone to slip into blind rages, instead using whatever anger as a precision weapon. The culprit of him beginning to change will be his desperate work to merge and accept the different forms of energies within him. Having merged his soul within his chakra, he believed doing the same with Dark and the subsequent Black Chakras will help him deal with his psyche and help him become a more rational person. With his ocular abilities, he’s managed to copy a plethora of various techniques, often using his creativity and chakra control to add to their effectiveness and lessen the amount of hand seals needed to use them. With training, he’s increased the multi-step precognition it brings him even higher heights. Further training allowed him to better his base reflexes to near similar feats, eventually capable of contending with his sensei on equal footing. When it comes to Senjutsu, he’s a natural at it, becoming so well versed it was almost as if he’d been born with it, even becoming able to dip down and use it outside of Sage Mode. He’d first train in the Shadow Dimension to learn, having a major weakness depending on the time of day. Then, he’d develop one base solely around the five major elements, but would be met with controversy. A corrupted version would be where it stuck for him, only to discard it as well when he developed his final product. Even as it was developed, the masterpiece following it would be true perfection. Despite no longer possessing Hiki Toucho, his body will retain its adaptability making certain that Scorch Release completely cemented itself in his DNA. Because of the process, reclaiming Hiki Toucho in the future is highly unlikely and would need a miracle if it was ever pursued. Because of his newfound power, one other form of pure energy usage is upgraded into a more grounded existence. He also has mastered skills in Kenjutsu, Archery, and Marksmanship. He possessed two special pairs of gloves, one white for Defense and the black, for Attack. 'Taijutsu' Starting from his grandfather and ending at Athos, he’d find himself mastering or creating a total of nearly two dozen martial art styles, most aimed towards killing, others for self defense. Since his obtaining of the Strongest Shield, his physical stats only increased further. Because of his physical capabilities, his preferred method of fighting is hand-to-hand combat in typical close quarters combat. Throughout his years of constant training, and during his more recent training sabbatical, he would refine and name his combination of martial skills. Instinctual Kung Fu would bring about the birth of his calmer mind, lighter outlook on his life, and his Apex Aura. While capable of expelling a terrifying amount of force from his being, having precise control over it, he does not rely on it as it will give his opponent more reason to evade and stay at a distance. To help bolster his Taijutsu, he has his multiple enhancement techniques and the knowledge on how to open the Eight Gates. ''Physical Prowess'' Initially aided by certain Fuinjutsu Techniques, the Nara would train his body to meet the proper qualifications of a powerful Jonin. It wouldn’t take long for him to envy those around him and allow his greed to lead him down a road of enlightenment. Realizing that one’s enhancement techniques multipliers weren’t entirely allowed to grow stronger, the man would work on improving his base statistics. Because if he wasn't capable of multiplying 3 by 5, then he'd better work to make it a multiplication of 5 by 3... as far as examples go. His Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Toughness, Reflexes, Response Time, and his sensory capabilities would grow better and better throughout his young years. He would continue to burst pasts his limitations, passionate about being capable of protecting his children and village from any possible threat. And because his own math was wrong, his cyborg comrade corrected it to inform that his training under his Gravity Seals was immensely more intensive, at least by at least eight times of what he had believed in. Since he’d obviously eased himself into what his finished product had resulted in, he wouldn’t have suffered from the negative aspects of what had been insinuated as his body continued to grow used to his training. After years of growth and careful evaluations, the man was able to get a baseline for his physical abilities: *Strong enough to smash mountains, bypass one's Strongest Shield, and have the force of his attacks carry along for several hundred meters if desired. **Fast enough in both Combat and Travel speeds to easily compete with the speedsters of the realm. ***Durable and Tough enough to possess one of the Strongest Shields, able to withstand and brush off multiple styles of techniques. *Having enough Endurance/Stamina to fight, or simply being awake, for multiple days, without rest, if simply given the opportunity. This can be bolstered even more so if he was to enter Sage Mode or the Six Paths variant. **Having a near computer-like Response Time to assist his Reactions/Reflexes, even more so with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and Theta State. Having trained his senses outside of his eyes, nose and ears, he's developed his situational awareness to the absolute maximum efficiency. ***And Lastly possessing a regeneration factor that draws from his large storage of chakra to mend his wounds, blood, bones, etc. Matatabi is also being capable of healing his wounds with her chakra, even those that may be life threatening. *Has reached an Immortal status through the religion of Jashin, only capable of dying through malnutrition and total disintegration. 'Genjutsu' Because he'd been mostly surrounded by those that possessed ocular abilities, he'd not use illusionary techniques as much as he'd like. With the knowledge of one being able to see through, or redirect, the technique he'd believe it to be his weakest skill. Despite it being his weakest, he was still a natural at using complex illusions, even capable of adding layers upon layers of illusions into a target with a simple motion. With ocular assistance on a blind target, and his illusions will be absolute with slim to no way of deactivating. Still, his full potential in the style of combat is unknown. Even with Wicked Wonderland, if the opponent has a Sharingan or Byakugan, then its effects are less effective on their mental status. Not to mention, Senjutsu and Matatabi’s chakra are needed to make up for the sinister factors that Dark/Black Chakras has on the victims. ''Mental Acuity'' Outside of using his ocular abilities, the man is well versed in being able to detect illusions. The Nara’s mind is also protected by a film of chakra that protects him from even the strongest mental attacks. While it’s not perfect, it is an amazing defense when he doesn’t have his eyes activated. The man has a vivid imagination, creative and capable of establishing a inner sanctuary within his mind. This sanctuary is depicted as a never-ending field of roses, bright pink in color as a memorial to his late wife. These colors will change in color, depending on the tailed beast that resides in his mind. Out of the two that’s been in there so far, The Kyuubi turns the roses into a blood red, while Matatabi turns them into a deep blue. ''Intelligence'' The man is smart, that much is obvious. But, because of his upbringing, he’d been without proper academic knowledge. Not that his grandfather didn’t teach the boy the essentials in life, but he definitely missed out because of it. To quell this problem of his, after journeying to the island of Uzushiogakure, he would bury his nose in the books inside of their library to soak up whatever knowledge he could. The more favor he gained inside the village, the higher his rank grew, only meant more books to be accessible to him. Because it was feeding his lust for knowledge, he was all the more willing to spend his time in there, not stopping until he was completely finished with all that was offered. 'Ninjutsu' From a young age, the Nara has been told, Knowledge is Power. Because of this, Jay has been set on a path of knowledge, doing everything he can to learn and master what he could get his hands on. From the five nature trans|formations, a few Hidens, to differentKekkei Genkais and Kekkei Tōtas, as well as a masterful knowledge of Sage Arts and Bijū Companionship. Even being stated as a power hungry person, Jay simply cannot give up on creating and copying techniques. ''Chakra Fluidity'' From his birth, the product of a dying mother's love, the young man has been gifted with a large pool of chakra. It continued to grow so quickly, that by the age of 8 he'd already have a larger reserve than his grandfather. This large pool of chakra made gaining proper control of it a terror since his younger years. Through the development of three different ways of manipulating one's chakra, the fluidity of his energy can be considered one of the best in the realm. The color of his chakra has gone from blue to cloudy white to black, before resting on black long since denouncing his humanity. Along with the color changes, the potency and size of his chakra would acquire their own changes. As the overall size of his reserves continued to grow larger, the potency of it grew along with it. His weaker techniques became stronger than the average strength of said techniques, with only the bare minimum of chakra consumed. It grew to the point that he began to consider himself a Tailless Beast as he enter relative tiers of chakra size and strength. ''Nature Transformation'' From the Five Basic Elements to Hidens to Kekkei Genkais/''Tōtas'', his prowess expands to many aspects. Jay would grow into a sponge for learning new styles of nature transformations. And as the list grew, his creative mind worked on techniques to go along with them to accomplish tremendous feats. And after his training session within Cibanhujy, he became able to resist and output flames at 9,500 degrees Fahrenheit. He would also finish his Phoenix Training and obtain access to Scorch Release as proof of his completion, reluctantly discarding Hiki Toucho. *Jay would master Earth Release, Fire Release, Lightning Release, Water Release, and Wind Release, all despite not wielding a Rinnegan. Thankfully his sheer stubbornness would drive him forward until he had properly done so. **Following those five, Jay would master the secret techniques of the Nara Clan, Uzumaki Clan, and Jūgo Clan, as well as receive the graces of immortality from the Cult of Jashin and only now working on his own creations of cursed techniques. *Onto his Kekkei Genkai, while the mastered Explosion and Steel would be locked within him, he would be left with the mastered Ice Release and newly acquired Scorch Release, working diligently to master the element quickly. Training with the phoenixes was the perfect assistance, Archus being a perfect teacher for him. **Lastly would be his trio of Kekkei Tōta, completely mastering Blood Release, Decay Release and Dust Release. He would become so well versed in Blood Release, that every Water Release technique under his belt would have a Crimson Counterpart. Just to make sure he was properly trained and safe in using his more advanced nature transformations, he exercised caution and did not rush his training, remaining within the world of phoenixes to for just a bit longer to reassure himself. 'Dōjutsu' Jay would be born with a Sharingan which held a single tomoe in both eyes. By the time he was eight he would receive his third tomoe in his pair of Sharingan, not aware that his multi-step precognition was stronger than the average pair. After reuniting with his gramps, he would receive his mother’s Mangekyō Sharingan and his own, swapping them to obtain the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and all the attributes that go with it. ''Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan'' In desperate need of a retcon, the abilities of the Nara's Mangekyō Sharingan would take a soft shift in a different direction. Despite it, he would showcase extreme skill and creativity with the eyes. , the Sky Deity, would be sealed within the Left Eye of his Mangekyō Sharingan. , the God of Learning, would be sealed within the Right Eye of his Mangekyō Sharingan. , the Dragon God of the Sea, would be sealed within Both Eyes of his Mangekyō Sharingan. 'Sage Mode' The man’s effectiveness with Natural Energy is one of a kind. Since learning Shadow Sage Mode, he would go on to develop two more in the form of Elemental Sage Mode and Chaos Sage Mode. All three would eventually pale in comparison to the latest addition and its Six Paths upgrade. ''Apex Sage Mode'' is the man’s new choice of Sage Mode, ridding him of the previous chaotic version. 'Six Paths Evolution' It wouldn’t take much time for the man to desire an evolution for his power. Looking to his triplets for the answer, he would take their blood with him to Cibanhujy and drink it to invoke the connection of the Six Paths. The process wouldn’t be immediate, not in the slightest, but when it finally did he knew his training was nearly complete. Originally, his plan was to spend a full year in the World of Phoenixes, but his paternal instincts finally got a hold of him and he cut the trip short. Despite this, his goals were met, stacking the Six Paths Sage Chakra onto his Sage Mode as enough proof. ''Six Paths Apex Sage Mode'' is an evolutionary stage of power and something the Nara needed so much in his life, but never knew until he received it. 'Jinchūriki Status' Since their connection began, Jay has established a deep connection with his dearest Mati-chan. And while the two of them had a small hiccup in their relationship due to the Nara’s Greed in wanting the Nine-Tails, she would forgive him of his transgressions. Though, his desires remain, he knows he’d have to stick with trying to get the fox as a summoning if he was to go after it. 'Children' At this current time, the man has only father six children, three girls and three boys. His late wife would gift him with a set of triplets. His ex-fiancé would gift him with only one. His ex-girlfriend would gift him with a set of twins. Caring deeply for these children, everything he does in this life, he does for their protection and wellbeing. , aka Dolly by her mum and Pops, as well by her talking siblings, is the eldest of Jay's children and the oldest of the triplets. , aka Roro by his mum and Pops, as well by his talking siblings, is the second oldest of Jay's children and the middle child of the triplets. , aka Jazzy by her mum and Pops, as well by her talking siblings, is the third oldest of Jay's children and the youngest of the triplets. , aka Lo by his Pops, as well by his talking siblings, is the fourth oldest of Jay's children and the first son of his mother and the 10x generation container of the demon wolf Hati. , aka Iv by his Pops, as well by her talking siblings, is the fifth oldest of Jay's children and the first daughter of her mother and the oldest of his set of twins from the woman. , aka Cals by his Pops, as well by his talking siblings, is the sixth and youngest of Jay's children and the first son of his mother and the youngest of his set of twins from the woman. 'Companions' , bonding with Jay within the Shadow Dimension, would be his first companion. As a Nekomata, she would have a powerful affinity with Fire Release and transformative abilities. , bonding with Jay since she was an egg from Cibanhujy, would be his second companion. As a Phoenix, she would have a very powerful affinity with Fire Release and Scorch Release. , bonding with Jay since he was an egg from Eric's own dragon companion, Rita, would be his third companion. As a Dragon, he would have a powerful affinity with Fire Release and Scorch Release, like his father Pyro Hito, Eric's second dragon companion. , the Primarch of Cibanhujy, second only to Fractus, would train the Nara and Aurora in Scorch Release. At the end of his training, the Primarch would allow the man to summon him on the battlefield. 'Armor/Weapons' , is the onyx gun with the passive affinity for Fire Release. , is the silver gun with the passive affinity for Ice Release. , is now his only sword, having edges on both sides. , is the second bow he’d own, and one of his most reliable weapons. , are the silver bands around his wrists and ankles, serving as a pair of gauntlets and boots respectively at the moment of their activation. are the black leather gloves he would wear for Attack and rather comfortable around his hands. are the white cloth gloves he would wear for Defense and amazingly comfortable around his hands. are the array of different elemental bombs, each bearing their own specific identity. ''Trivia'' The art on this page does not belong to me. The credits belong to their respective artists, of which sadly, I do not know. Respective artists, if you happen to stumble upon this page, inform me which picture is yours and a link of which I can bestow credit. Category:Male Category:Father